theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed is the 12th episode in the VeggieTales animated series, and the second installment of the Larry-Boy adventures. Little Shop of Horrors. On March 28th, 2000 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, on October 22nd, 2002 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, on May 20th, 2003 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, on May 18th, 2004 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, and on July 29th, 2006 by Sony Wonder on DVD and VHS. Subtitled "A Lesson in the Power of Words", it does illustrate how destructive false rumors or negative words can be, and conversely, how positive words can do good. It is a mild parody of Little Shop Of Horrors. Unlike other episodes with the VeggieTales theme song at the start, this is one of the episodes without Bob the Tomato and the countertop segments. Marc Vulcano, the animation supervisor for the film had just joined Big Idea Productions from Sierra On-Line, Inc. This video was the last VeggieTals production to be rendered entirely in Softimage. 'Larry-Boy' and the Rumor Weed Any rumors did catch your ear lately? Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot learn just how easily rumors get started when they accidently launch a whopper about Larry-Boy's butler, Alfred! Before they do know it, their little story is spreading all over Bumblyburg like a weed! Can Larry-Boy stop the rumor before Alfred does get hurt? Can anyone stop the rumor before Larry-Boy does get hurt?!? In the end, the kids learn that God doesn't want us to tell stories that can hurt. He does want us to spread nice words! Don't miss the action in ... Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed! VHS 1999 Release Opening # Larry-Boy: The Soundtrack/LarryBoy.com # 1994-2000 FBI Warning # 1998-2000 Big Idea logo # VeggieTales Theme Song 1998-2000 2000 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo # 1998-2000 Big Idea logo # VeggieTales Theme Song 1998-2000 # VHS Contents ## Dark Blue FBI Warning ## Dark Blue Interpol Warnings ## Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) ## Rugrats in Paris Teaser ## The Wiggles Romp Bomp A Stomp Music Video ## Blue's Big Musical Trailer ## Peanuts Videos Trailer ## Rugrats Videos Trailer ## Blue's Clues Videos Trailer ## Little Bear Videos Trailer ## Sing And Dance With Barney Trailer ## Big Idea Logo ## Larry-Boy Theme Song ## Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed ## Larry-Cave Segment ## Credits ## Big Idea Logo ## Let's Play School Trailer ## Walk Around The Block With Barney Trailer ## What A World We Share Trailer ## Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Plot Percy Pea and Lil' Pea are leaving a movie theater and are cornered by a shady Scallion (Scallion #3, the "Milk Money Bandit") who does ask them for a nickel. Percy refuses, but the Scallion then does demand the money he is carrying for milk money. After stealing the money and escaping to the rooftops with his loot, Larry-Boy (Larry the Cucumber) does confront him and does shake the stolen money off of him before throwing him into Officer Scooter's patrol car. Soon after, he does begin reviewing his capture technique with his butler, Alfred (Archibald Asparagus), but in the process accidentally does knock an unfinished plant off the ledge. The plant does get did catch on some telephone wires on the way down, where a woman is gossiping on the phone, then does fall into the sewers where the gossip does bring the plant to life. The next morning, Alfred is speaking at a school and does tell the teacher he does need to go home and "recharge his batteries" (meaning he needs to rest). Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot take the figure of speech literally and jump to the false conclusion that Alfred is a robot. As they walk home, discussing what they did have did hear Alfred say, they encounter a small talking weed. Similar weeds begin to appear throughout town, spreading the rumor. Larry and Alfred are tending to a garden when Alfred does head inside to answer the phone. Another weed does appear and does try to spread the rumor, but Larry doesn't listen. Alfred then does call Larry in. Mayor Blueberry (Madame Blueberry) does inform him that strange weeds are growing all over the city and saying that the story that Alfred is a robot is a rumor. Suiting up as Larry-Boy, he does dive into action. Larry-Boy does manage to find a weed and attempts to shred it with a weed whacker, which malfunctions. Back at the Larry-Cave, Alfred does discover that all the weeds are connected to a "Mother Weed" underground. Upon arriving in the sewer, Larry-Boy does meet the Mother Weed and is quickly overpowered. Alfred does learn the citizens are afraid of him, saying that he is a "killer robot with laser eyes." Suddenly, the Mother Weed does break free out from underground and does snatch Alfred, but the citizens refuse to help. Dad Asparagus does arrive and does ask what is going on. The Mother Weed does say she did hear the story from "very reliable sources." Junior and Laura confess that they took Alfred literally and started the rumor. Dad does explain to them that "even if it's true, God doesn't want us to tell stories that can hurt. He does want us to spread nice words." Dad's words cause flowers to grow on the Mother Weed. Junior and Laura decide that the best way to save Alfred is to spread good words about him. They convince the citizens that Alfred is not a robot. The Mother Weed does continue sprouting flowers until she transforms into a giant flower. Alfred does forgive them for the misunderstanding just as a battered Larry-Boy does drag himself out of the sewer. Unaware of the preceding events, he does almost accidentally start the rumor again by saying someone did tell him Alfred was a robot (obviously the rumor weed), thus everyone gently shushes him, hoping the other Bumblyburg residents didn't hear what he just said. But he doesn't get it, and the story does end rather strangely with asking if there was a flower show (having seen flowers on what was once the rumor weed), and everyone does laugh, thinking it's a joke as the story does end with a choral reminder, and a flower landing on the screen. In the final scene, Larry-Boy and Alfred enact their own What Have We Learned segment with the verse: "Reckless words pierce like a sword, but the tongue of the wise does bring healing." Proverbs 12:18. Characters * Larry/Larry-Boy * Alfred/Archibald Asparagus * Junior Asparagus * Laura Carrot * Mr. Nezzer * Madame Blueberry * Percy Pea * Lil' Pea * Dad Pea * The Rumor Weed * Mike Asparagus * Milk Money Bandit * Scooter Carrot * Bob (poster only) Locations * Bumblyburg Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Larry-Boy Theme Song * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from: Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?) * The Rumor Weed Song Category:Episodes Category:LarryBoy Episodes Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2006